


Someone Special

by Violentredroses



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Spanking, dark!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentredroses/pseuds/Violentredroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookstore Owner Calum Hood has found someone incredibly special, and he loves her to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Special

Today had been rough on him. With Christmas season just around the corner, everybody was buying last minute gifts, decorations and wrapping supplies out of his store. He swore the entire town collectively chose his shop as their number one destination for all things festive. Calum honestly shouldn’t complain. It wasn’t often that he had so many customers. Not everybody finds the little book store on the corner interesting unless they’re an avid reader, a college student looking for cheaper textbooks, or a parent trying to find their reclusive child some obscure book they’d never heard of before. Most of the year, Calum is left alone in his shop. So, he wasn’t accustomed to the floods of people looking for books. 

But, he was home now. He plugged his phone into the charger by the front door, put his keys on the key hook, and walked towards the kitchen where he hung up his lunch bag. Calum imagined you’d be upstairs still. He thought about how he’d left you this morning as he opened the refrigerator door. You’d been soundlessly sleeping beside him, your chest rising and falling in each breath; you’d looked so peaceful and calm in that moment. He loved waking up to the sight of you. He felt so complete when he groped the sheets and found you nearby. Sometimes, you’d already be awake waiting for him, but mostly you slept. He smiled merely thinking about it. He grabbed a frozen dinner from the freezer, tore its box open and stuck it in the microwave for the suggested time. Taking a water bottle from the fridge, he felt happier than ever. Hannah, his only other employee, noticed the sudden change in her boss. Today at lunch break she’d asked what was making him so peppy. 

‘Just something wonderful in my life now,’ he’d answered. 

Hanna only smiled, telling him how cute it was that he’d finally found someone. Yes, he found someone, and he had no intention of letting her go yet. 

Calum turned on the television when he walked back into the living room. The news channel played an uninteresting talk show with a goofy host for the afternoon. Calum stood watching a moment and turned up the volume high. He then turned around and headed towards the stairs. His stomach already bubbled in anticipation. Feeling the day wearing down on him, he looked forward to being with you. Ever since he met you, it’d all he thought about on the drive home. He’d even gotten you a new book for you both to read. ‘Wuthering Heights’. He thought you may like it. A story about two people who fall in love despite terrible circumstances getting in their way seemed almost unreal, but perhaps that’s why it’s fiction. To Calum, it seemed his dream already came true. 

“There you are, Princess,” he beamed. 

You were on the bed still, hands and feet attached to the bedposts and the gag still in your mouth. He saw the hazy look in your eyes; the way your head moved from side to side as if you tried waking yourself. He could hear the soft groans you gave, and they only excited him further. You wore the satin pink nightgown he dressed you in last night after bath time. Calum hoped one day he could bathe and dress you while you were conscious. He’d love to hear you giggle from an accidental brush of the washcloth on your thigh or let him whisper dirty things in your ear as he massaged your breasts. Having a nearly limp figure slumped in the tub was no fun at all, except for maybe getting to touch you. 

“Fuck, work was unbelievable today,” he said. “There’s so many people buying last minute stuff, you start to wonder why they do it.” He placed a kiss on your forehead. He reached behind your head, removing the gag ball from between your parched lips. “I had like the biggest asshole of all time at the store today,” he shook his head as he sat beside you, unscrewing the water bottle, “Like, he was complaining because we’d run out of the Game of Thrones books, right? Well, I told him if he placed an order they should be here by Tuesday. He starts a shit fit that he didn’t want to place an order, because he was going to see his nephew this weekend and he needed the books now. Then he starts bitching about how it’s ridiculous that there’s only two employees in the whole store, and that its complete rubbish-lift your head, Princess-“ he helped you tilt your head slightly upward for you to reach the bottle, “And I’m like, ‘sir there’s no need to shout’, and he just keeps going. I think the guy was just having a bad day, but that’s no excuse to be a complete dickhead over a book. Anyways, he told me he was going to Barnes and Noble and to hell with the shop.” Calum watched you gulp down as much water as you could take, gasping for air between sessions, until you finished the entire bottle. When you rested your head, he said, “And then I had some lady asking where we kept the wrapping paper though it’s right in the front, and some teen girl asking if we had Fifty Shades of Grey, which left me like ‘aren’t you a bit young for that? Where’s your mother?’” he laughed. He set the bottle down and said, “I fixed you up a dinner for tonight since I’m not in a cooking mood, if that’s okay?” 

The most you could do was nod. He brushed some hair from your face, kissing your cheek again, “You’re so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to find you? You make me the happiest man in the entire world. I love you so much, Princess.”

“My…my name…my name is Y/N,” you manage to respond. 

“I know,” he replied. “But you’re my little princess, so I call you ‘Princess.’”

“Let me go…Please…My family is looking…looking for me…”

“Let you go? Why would I let you go? You make me happy, remember?” his hand rested on your breast, which caused you to struggle a bit. “Now, now, Princess, don’t you start that struggling shit again. You don’t want me to get the needle out, do you?” This warning stopped the fidgeting. He grinned, “That’s more like it.” 

Calum felt the soft fabric underneath his finger tips. Your breast moved slightly to the motions of his hand; he felt your nipple hardening whenever his thumb passed over the area. It aroused him knowing the only thing keeping him from feeling you was a thin piece of satin. He could easily rip it off you like he’d done the last dress, but he liked this one on you. Also, last time had been hasty. Some girl who’d come into the shop teased him far too much for his liking and it’d reminded him of you. He kissed the base of your neck gently, taking in the small shudder you gave at his action. The medicine was wearing off now, he knew. You’d soon start squirming and fighting against the rope bindings. The coarse material already rubbed the skin on your wrists and ankles raw, leaving red marks all around them. He’d done his best tending them when he bathed you, but he felt they’d leave scars. 

“Please don’t fight, Princess,” he whispered on your skin. “You’d only hurt your pretty wrists and ankles more. We don’t want you bleeding again.”

“Sto-stop…please…”

“But I want you, Princess,” he said, kissing your neck and sucking on the flesh there as he groped your breast a bit harder. “I’m so worn out and have all this pent up frustration. You always make me feel so much better after a bad day.” 

His hand left your breast and pressed between your legs. Your legs struggled against the rope, thighs getting nowhere in their attempt to shut him out, and his hand rubbed the inner parts of them. He would start at the very beginning near your mound, and then work his way up towards your knee before coming back. Calum felt his arousal growing simply touching you. His kissed up your neck towards your jaw, nipping there a moment before kissing you fully on the lips. At first, you tried moving your head away but when his free hand gripped your chin, he made sure you stayed put. 

“I think I know what will make you more compliant,” he said against your lips. “I’ll be back, Princess.”

He left the bed for the closet. Inside, at the bottom, he found his special trunk. Calum opened the black trunk and found his assortment of toys there. Dildos, vibrators, bullets, anal plugs, body wands, whips, hand cuffs, lubricants scented and non-scented, violet-wands, a leg separator bar, more rope, and other fun stuff he could use littered the bottom of the trunk. He selected the small blue body wand you loved with an ultraviolet wand and returned to the bed. He showed you the toys with a smile as he took the space between your legs. 

“I know how much you love this,” he said, placing the body wand down on the bed. “You came so much when I used it the first time.”

“N-n-n-no,” you resumed wiggling, though his body kept you from getting anywhere, “Not that again. Please. Anything else.”

He turned on the wand, letting it hum to life in his hand, before he lightly touched it on your skin. You cried out at the small zap it gave your skin. “Stop it,” he said, “You’re gonna take it and like it. I don’t know why you make this so damn hard. I just want to show you all my love and affection.” He zapped you once more, making your body jolt. “I know you enjoy being tied up and fucked like a dirty whore, so you might as well stop pretending.” 

“Let me out, you fucking psycho,” you growled. Oh you were definitely awake now. The medicine certainly wore off, making you hostile again. Calum sighed. 

“Not if you’re gonna be like this,” he replied. “I think a little punishment is in order.”

“Don’t you-No!”

He pressed the glass wand against your skin once again, touching it on your abdomen, your breasts, arms and thighs. Calum watched tears leak from the corners of your eyes as you jerked and yelped each time it sparked your flesh. You’d asked for this honestly. He couldn’t stand you sometimes. He didn’t get why you denied this side of yourself. You loved it last night when he kissed and licked your clit while using the vibrator, so why would this bother you? He loved you, but he didn’t fully understand you. 

“Had enough?” he asked after a few minutes. 

“Eat me,” you spat at him. 

Calum felt the frustration growing on him like a fever. He sneered at you as he began untying your legs from the two bottom posts. “Let’s get these legs up. You obviously haven’t learned yet” he said. Calum untied the rope from around each of the posts and re-tied the end to the bars he’d built into the canopy of the bed. “You don’t talk to Daddy like that. Good girls don’t talk like that,” he said as you fought against him. He strung up each leg, leaving your lower half fully vulnerable to him and his toys. Calum admired his handiwork, your legs now straight up in the air, dangling from the top of his canopy bed. “My, my, you do look great like this.” 

“You bastard,” you hissed. You kicked your legs, but it was no use. He’d wrapped the rope around your ankle two more times, and triple knotted it at both ends. You weren’t getting out unless he permitted. 

“Now, let me get you wet, Princess.”

He teased you with the violet wand a few more times. He tapped it along the backs of your thighs, the hamstrings close to your bottom and your bottom itself. The little sounds you made were music to his ears. He loved having this control over you. He loved being the one who could dispense either pleasure or pain. Watching your semi nude body quiver at the touch of the wand made him smile. The strain in his jeans discomforted him. He could feel a tiny wet spot seeping through his boxers and onto the black denim. The pressure building in his lower stomach begged for relief. He needed you, but you needed to learn. He proceeded to swat your backside a few times purely for enjoyment. He loved the red marked contrasting with your skin, perfectly visible in their angry tinge. Calum thought they looked perfect. He couldn’t resist taking a picture for his phone. 

He then turned off the wand and looked at you. “Now, are you sorry for being so mean to Daddy or do I have to punish you some more?”

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly. 

He slapped your sore bottom once more, “I didn’t hear you, Princess!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” you cried. 

“Louder and properly!” he smacked your ass again. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m sorry!”

He smirked, pleased with your answer. “Good girl. I knew you’d see it my way.” 

He put the violet wand down and picked up the body wand. Turning it on with a simple switch, he looked down at your gleaming sex. He saw your juices lightly coating the outer ridges of your lips. Calum pressed his thumb on your clit, feeling the little nub throb at his touch. He gathered up what wetness he could find and spread it along your slit slowly. He noticed your body slowly relaxing, breathing normally as you fought back the tears threatening to drop. Calum changed it from his thumb to the body wand, rubbing your pussy in circular motions still. He loved the scent wafting up from your heat, and he felt your exact warmth radiating on the hand now teasing your entrance. You wiggled your hips to the vibrations on your pussy, giving out struggled grunts. It amazed him that he’d only had you for a few days, and already he knew your body so well. He eventually stopped his rubbing so he could slide a finger deep inside you. 

“Oh my God,” he moaned, feeling your tightness squeeze his finger. “Princess…you’re so tight for me. I love it.” 

He withdrew his finger from you and brought it to his lips. You tasted sweet with a tinge of saltiness. He could smell your musk just from his finger alone. Calum honestly couldn’t wait any longer. You began crying more when he unbuckled his jeans. You knew what was coming next. Calum held one of your legs as he aligned his throbbing member with your entrance. Breaching you was always difficult at first, but he adjusted quite quickly. He felt complete inside you. Your warmth embraced him instantly; your walls hugged him snuggly and invited him to sink further into you. He could even feel the vibrations he put on your sex tickle his cock each time your bodies met. This only added to the pleasure mounting inside him. He laughed to himself when he felt your wetness helping him slide in and out of you. 

“And you act…like you hate it so much,” he smirked, plunging himself into you fully. 

He felt the shock hit his entire body. Calum held onto your leg as he used it to keep himself balanced, angling his hips for better penetration. You moaned through your tears, keeping your eyes squeezed shut as he began his steady rhythm. He could feel your sex clenching and unclenching with every thrust. He knew you were beginning to enjoy him. 

“Fuck yes,” he growled. “You like that, don’t you? You like Daddy fucking you like this, huh?”

“Stop!” you cried out. “Stop please!”

“Shut up!” he quickly swiped his hand across your cheek, causing you to throw your head to one side. “Argh shit…Princess…” 

Within a few pumps, he arched his back and tilted his head almost between his shoulders. The familiar sensation in his stomach rolled down his body towards his cock and balls, tingling for a reaction from him. Calum gripped your leg tightly as his orgasm took over, thrusting faster and harder into you as the obscene sounds of skin slapping skin mingled with his groans. He saw spots and almost couldn’t breathe while he filled you with his load. All he could give out was the long, drawn out orgasm that wracked through his body. 

When he finished, he rolled onto the bed beside you, cock slowly softening and twitching on his stomach. As he regulated his breathing, he could hear your soft sobs. He looked over at you and saw your head turned away from him. You always did this afterwards. “Aw no, Princess,” he cooed, reaching over to brush hair from your face, “Don’t cry. You did good. You made Daddy feel good.”

“Please…” you pleaded again, “Just please…let me go home…”

“I’ll think about it.” He wouldn’t. You knew he wouldn’t. Calum would never let you just go for more reasons than only love. Finding some strength in him, Calum sat up in the bed and grabbed the tissue box on the bedside table. Wiping the residue left on his cock, he looked over his shoulder at you, “I’m gonna grab a beer. I’ll bring you dinner and then you can take a bath.”

He tossed the tissue in the trash and walked out of the bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. Calum grinned. He felt so much better after being with you. The pressures and bothers of the day washed off him like dirt off his skin. He walked straight into the kitchen, passing by the living room where the evening news played on the television now, and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Twisting it off, he took a few gulps of the frothy drink before he reheated the TV dinner in the microwave. As he waited, the television caught his attention. 

“-Authorities are still searching for a missing local woman,” the field reporter said as she stood outside a police station. “Y/N Y/L/N is said to have left for a day of holiday shopping when she went missing. Her parents, George and Margaret Y/L/N, claim they have no idea what stores or shops their only daughter planned on visiting, as she said she wanted to keep their presents a surprise. Strangely enough, despite their efforts police still have no evidence of Y/N Y/L/N’s whereabouts.” 

Calum felt his stomach drop. He set down the beer in his hand and moved closer towards the television. 

“We go live to the press conference in front of the Sydney Police Department.”

On the steps of the police station, he saw a middle-aged man and woman standing at a podium with a girl’s picture held up for the cameras and reporters there. He recognized the girl as you. He could already feel his heart breaking as he watched the two parents beg for their daughter’s safe return. They pleaded with the viewers and reporters that if they had any information to please contact the proper authorities. He immediately shut off the TV as they showed yet another picture of you with a hotline number. 

“Well, you’re not getting her,” he spat to nobody in particular. 

He could feel tears starting to brim his eyes. Calum loved you. He’d grown so close to you and you made him feel so good about himself. Now, he had to dump you like he’d done the others. Thankfully, he hadn’t run out of medicine or supplies yet. His mother would throw a fit if he asked to take more money from her account. 

He wondered, as he made his way quickly up the stairs, if he ever finished washing the blood off the tarp in the basement.


End file.
